Go West, Young Man
by 2wingo
Summary: Heartbroken over losing Rory to Jess, Dean runs away from Star's Hollow, with the most unlikely traveling companion imaginable. One-shot.


_**(A/N 1: First, I want to apologize for deleting DPIIIRSF without so much as a warning. But to be totally truthful, I just wasn't FEELING it, anymore. I realize now that it was overkill, and I was using a lot of my better ideas on a single project when I should spread them out over several fanfictions. My second reason was that few people were reading it and even fewer were reviewing it. To this, I must partially blame the summer, when use of computers becomes more sporadic. During the school year, the climate is more favorable, so I will be reserving all of my big, important fics for that time. I'm truly sorry to my loyal readers of DPIIIRSF, but at present, I have no plans to repost and continue it. I think the "Danny Phantom" phandom will be able to survive on only 2 ground-breaking movie-fics. Besides, I'll have more time to work on my next Danny Phantom/James Bond crossover, **__**Nightfire**__**.)**_

_**(A/N 2: This fic begins around the end of episode 7 of Season 3, "They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They?" Jess and Dean will be slightly OOC, but not so drastically that this fic becomes completely AU. Please Read & Review.)**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own any of the characters associated with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dean?" said Clara, looking out her brother's window. He had been sitting in the tree, staring at the moon, for the last 2 hours, ever since he had come home from the dance competition. She didn't know what happened, but it must have had something to do Rory, because when she asked Dean how she was, he just glared and slammed his door shut.

"Leave me alone, Clara," he said, "please." He sounded angry, but also . . . hurt. His sister immediately sensed that he meant it, so she closed the window and left. Dean sat there for many minutes longer, thinking. Where had he gone wrong? He gave Rory his time, his affection, he had listened whenever she had something to say, and he had tried so hard to understand her world. He loved her, as he had never loved anyone before. And how did she reciprocate his feelings? She ripped out his heart and stamped it into a thousand pieces, falling in love with that asshole, Jess! Couldn't she see what he would eventually do to her? He'd already caused her to have a broken arm, for Christ's sake!

Dean leapt out of the tree, landing on his feet. He started running, with no destination in mind. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to sleep again, with the parade of demons that was his chain of thought running around in his head. Dean was in superb physical condition, and ran around the town twice before stopping to catch his breath. He then realized that he was in front of Doose's Market. Without any second thoughts, he took the key that Taylor had given him and entered the market. Stocking over the refrigerated section, he opened it and removed a single beer.

For a short while, he just looked at the bottle, as if it bothered him, but then he twisted the cap off and started chugging it. Dean had never drunk alcohol before (as his parents were teetotalers and never allowed it in the house), but by now he was willing to do anything to forget his pain. Finishing it quickly, he grabbed another and started on it.

"If you're gonna drink," said a smooth voice behind him, "you really oughtta pace yourself." Dean turned, and his choler came back in full force when he saw who was standing behind him: Jess.

"Why are you here?" said Dean darkly, "It's not enough that you have Rory, you have to gloat about it?!"

"In your head that was probably quieter," said Jess in his normally flippant way, "but booze can make you shout."

Dean roared with fury and hurled the empty bottle at Jess's head. Jess ducked as the bottle shattered against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Dean," said Jess, suddenly serious and shaken by Dean's show of rage, "I never meant for this to happen, all right?"

"Yeah," said Dean irately, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "but it did happen, didn't it? The first girl I ever loved fell for you, the world's biggest delinquent prick." He spat to drive home his point.

"Hey," barked Jess, marching over and jutting his finger into Dean's massive chest, "You think you're any better for her than I am? You're just a laborer, Dean, a craftsman at best! Rory lives in a world of books and ideas, of thought and higher meaning! You live in the here and now, and nowhere else! At least Rory and I have the same interests."

For a minute, Dean, still pumped up by alcohol, heavily considered grabbed Jess by the throat and smashing his head into the glass door to their right, but he knew that maiming Jess wouldn't give him Rory back.

"You do have this going for you, however," continued Jess, surprisingly calm, "You gave Rory consistent time and affection, which I just can't."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" snapped Dean, swaying slightly.

"I'm a free spirit, Dean," said Jess with an insincere smile, "I can't give Rory the stability that she needs, and maybe I don't want to be tied down, anyway!" With that, he turned around and walked out of the market, slamming the door behind him.

An hour later, when Luke was asleep, Jess slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. He paused momentarily, leaving a letter addressed to Luke on the counter. It explained that he was running away, going to find his father, and find his place in the world. It also said how grateful he was that Luke had taken him in when no one else would, and that he would also think of his uncle as one of the most positive influences in his entire life. He looked out the glass window at his car, parked by the curb and ready for him. To his surprise, Dean was standing next to it.

Jess marched out of the diner (being extremely careful to not make noise), and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving Stars Hollow," said Dean, "It's just too painful."

"Where are you gonna go?" asked Jess, skeptical.

Dean shrugged and said, "I don't know. I have a grandfather in Eureka, so I guess I can go stay with him."

Jess threw his bag into the trunk and said, "How exactly do you plan to get to Nevada?"

Dean patted his pocket and said, "4 years of babysitting money and odd jobs, and the wages I earned working for Taylor. Take it easy, Jess." He then started walking off.

Jess sighed and called, "Hey, Dean!" Dean turned and raised a curious eyebrow.

"I'm, uh, I'm heading for California," said Jess, rubbing the back of his neck, "Nevada is on the way, so if you're willin' to split for gas, I guess I can give you a ride."

Dean was silent for a minute, as thought seriously pondering the course of action, and finally said, "Okay. Thanks." He opened the door and sat down in the passenger-side. Jess also got in and turned on the engine.

"I have some stops to make, first," said Dean.

Jess pulled up to the Gilmore house and turned off the car. Dean got out and climbed the tree next to the window to Rory's room. He carefully opened it and stepped inside.

Rory lay on her bed, sleeping fitfully. Her beautiful face was scrunched up, and her eyes were red with tears. Dean gently touched her cheek and it seemed almost to calm her.

"Never forget me, Rory Gilmore," said Dean softly, trying hard not to start crying, himself, "When you said you loved me, I know you meant it." He then set an envelope on her desk, kissed her on the lips, and climbed out, down the tree.

"Any more stops?" asked Jess, crushing out his cigarette.

"No," said Dean, putting on his seatbelt, "One for my parents and sister, one for Gypsy, one for Taylor, and one for Rory and Lorelai."

"Okay," said Jess, driving away, "I guess it's goodbye, Stars Hollow."

The stoplight was red for only a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. The sun would rise soon, and all Stars Hollow would wake to find that Jess Mariano and Dean Forrester had gone.

* * *

Chapter 2

Lorelai had never been what you could call an early riser, but even for her, 11:00 in the morning was pushing it. She crawled out of bed, put on a bathrobe, and walked downstairs to make herself some coffee. When she got downstairs, she saw Rory sitting at the table, head in her hand, tears streaming down her face as she read a note.

"Rory, what's wrong?" asked Lorelai, putting her hands on her shoulders. Rory didn't reply, she just handed Lorelai the letter and continued to cry.

"_Dear Rory and Lorelai_," said Lorelai, reading the letter, "_By the time you open this letter, Jess and I will be on our way to the Southwest. Yes, we have both run away. Rory, I love you with all my heart, but I can't stand in your way any longer. You and your mother are alike in that you are both meant for something more, and a guy like me would just hold you back. Though the thought of you in pain kills me inside, this is for the best. Jess is going to California to square things away with his dad, and I'll be in Nevada for a while, getting to know my grandfather. Please look after Clara and my parents, because this will be a hard time for them, too. Lorelai, if I ever get married, I hope that I am so lucky as to have a mother-in-law like you, a woman who is kind, understanding, and loving. Do your best to help Rory, because she is such a special girl, and deserves nothing less than the best. All my love, Dean Forrester._"

"He left it on my nightstand," said Rory, drying her eyes. Lorelai dropped the note and wrapped Rory in a big hug.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo," said Lorelai, patting her back.

"At, at least," said Rory with a shaky breath, "at least Dean cared enough to leave a note."

A few days into the trip, Jess and Dean found themselves on the Jersey turnpike, heading toward Philadelphia. Neither had said much thus far, and the silence was growing ever more uncomfortable. Dean twisted the dial on the radio, changing to a classical station.

"So," said Jess out of the blue, "You like classical music?" Dean just nodded and continued staring out the window.

"Who's your favorite composer?" asked Jess.

Dean said, "It's a tie between Strauss and Pachelbel."

"Play any instruments?" asked Jess.

"What's with all the questions, all of the sudden?" said Dean, turning to face Jess.

"We won't be even close to Nevada for weeks," said Jess, changing lanes and heading for the gas station exit, "If we're making this trip together, we might as well get to know each other, a little."

"It's not a vacation, Jess," said Dean, "We're runaways, remember?"

"I know," said Jess, parking, "but still." He got out and starting pumping gas into the car. Dean got out and started stretching. Both finishing, they head to the convenience store to pay for the gas.

"How you doin'?" asked Jess nonchalantly as he counted out the bills. Suddenly, a man wearing a black ski-mask and carrying a sawed-off shotgun burst in.

"All of you, AGAINST THE WALL!!" he screamed at the customers. Quickly, they all complied.

"And you," he snarled, turning to the cashier, "Put the money in the bag!" he threw a backpack down onto the counter.

Meanwhile, Jess reached into his pocket and withdrew his switchblade, flicking it open.

"What are you doing?" mouthed Dean, who was crouching next to Jess.

"Wait until I give the signal," mouthed Jess back, "Then deck the son of a bitch." Jess waited until the robber was completely turned away from them, then slowly stood up. Carefully holding the blade between his thumb and forefinger, Jess threw it at the robber's wrist.

"AH!" screamed the robber, dropping his shotgun as the blade pierced his hand. Quick as lightning, Dean jumped up and threw a right cross, connecting solidly with the robber's temple, who fell to the ground with a thud.

"You boys just saved our lives," said the cashier, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well," said Jess, "I just put about 60 bucks worth of gas in my car, and my friend and I could use some supplies." The cashier eagerly gave them whatever they wanted for free, including a map that would greatly shorten their journey.

"Where'd you learn to throw knives like that?" asked Dean, a few hours later. He had agreed to drive as far as Ohio, since Jess was tired with it.

"It kinda came with the territory," said Jess, "Chicago has some rough spots. I also learned how to do this." He wiggled his fingers and a dime appeared between his middle and index fingers. He did it again and another appeared between his middle and ring fingers. He did it 2 more times, making 2 more dimes appear, then threw them up and caught them with his other hand. When he opened it again, there was a half-dollar.

"How the hell - ?" asked Dean, shocked.

"One of my neighbors was a street magician," said Jess, "He taught me a few tricks."

As Friday night came around, Rory and Lorelai went to the obligatory dinner at Richard and Emily's. However, Rory, who usually enjoyed seeing her grandparents, and despite Lorelai's every attempt to cheer her up, was very downcast.

"Lorelai, Rory," said Emily, cheerful as always, "Come in, come in!"

"Hi, Mom," said Lorelai, forcing a grin.

"Hey, Grandma," said Rory, desperately trying to hide her pain as she hugged Emily.

The maid entered and told them that dinner was ready. The entered to find Richard already seated, with Trix sitting next to him!

"Gran," said Lorelai, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom has decided to move to Hartford," said Emily through clenched teeth.

"It's been so long since I've lived near my loved ones," said Trix, "And since I'm not getting any younger, I've decided that it is time – Rory, what on Earth is the matter?" Rory only then realized that all the talk of love and family had caused her eyes to tear, making her mascara run.

"I'm sorry, Gran," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Rory's been having some personal trouble, lately," said Lorelai, putting her arm around her daughter.

"What sort of trouble?" asked Richard. Richard wasn't normally one to care about teenage angst, but anything that was hurting his only grandchild was definitely noteworthy.

"It's . . . It's about my boyfriend, Dean," said Rory, looking at the floor.

"What did he do to you?!" barked Richard, standing.

After convincing Richard to sit down, Rory related the whole story, stopping only to wipe her eyes every now and then. When it was over, Richard and Emily were totally silent, unsure of what to do. Trix, however, had no such doubts, and said so with, "Where is this boy, Dean, now, Rory?"

"I don't know, Gran," said Rory, "He ran away from Stars Hollow with Jess almost a week ago."

"I'm confused," said Emily.

"What else is new?" said Trix under her breath.

"Why, exactly, would they travel together?" asked Emily, "You said that they can't stand each other."

"I don't know, Grandma," said Rory, "I just don't know." She then broke down completely and put her head in her hands, crying.

"Well," said Trix, standing, "it seems to me that the only way to really fix this little lovers' spat of Rory's is to get both of them to come back."

"How, Gran?" asked Lorelai as they walked into the next room, "They could by anywhere between here and Tennessee, by now."

"Leave that to me," said Trix as she moved for the phone, "I happen to have friends who are in a position to find out such things."

Lorelai left to rejoin the dinner table while Trix dialed the number. Finally, after a few seconds of ringing, the voice on the other end answered, "Blackwater Worldwide, how can we help you?"

* * *

Chapter 3

"So what about you?" asked Jess, "Where'd you learn to throw a right-cross like that?" They had long since lost track of how long they had been gone, knowing only that they were in the Midwest, somewhere outside Tulsa, Oklahoma.

"My uncle Sherm," said Dean, "I was about 6 or 7 when he decided that it was time for me to learn the sweet science of fisticuffs. I swear, every second we spent alone, he would pop me, right on the chin, if I let my guard down." Both of them started laughing, much to their surprise.

In the days(? Weeks? Months?) that they had been traveling together, they had exchanged several life stories, even began discussing such things as politics, literature they both liked, movies, music, and even philosophy. Neither of them had spoken of Rory, but both of them missed her. Well, Jess missed her; Dean was pining for her. As well as he tried to hide his heartache, Jess could tell by the way Dean was always staring off into space, by the way he slept uneasily at every motel they'd stopped at, and, of course, by the way he stole glances at Rory's picture every time he thought that Jess wasn't looking.

"Let's stop here for the night," said Dean, pointing to a sign near the upcoming off-ramp. The motel looked small, but comfortable.

Later that night, a black sedan pulled up to the Get-In, Get-Out Motel. 4 tall men dressed in military fatigues exited the vehicle and began to systematically check the parking lot for a certain car.

"Repeat the make and model, sir, over," said one, tapping on his earpiece.

"1976 Chevrolet El Camino," said the leader, "License plate number 4823547."

"Sir," chimed in another from the other side of the building, "I've found it! Space A-3." The men all drew their weapons and lined up on the opposite sides of the room door.

Their leader counted with his fingers. 1, 2, 3! They smashed open the door to find . . . nothing. The room was bare.

A few miles down the road, Jess kept his foot solidly on the accelerator, Dean looking back to make sure they weren't being followed.

"It's okay, Jess," said Dean, "we lost them." They had noticed that they'd been followed for the last 700 miles, and came up with a plan to shake them. While at the motel, they'd been fortunate enough to discover another El Camino. They simply switched the license plates and drove away.

"They've probably noticed by now that we're gone," replied Jess, "And now we're driving with stolen license plates! Across at least a DOZEN state lines, I might add!"

"You can ditch the car when you get to California," said Dean.

"How the HELL can you remain so calm about this?!" said Jess, "We're driving in a car that is as hot as if it were stolen, and we're being chased!"

"Stop your bitching, Jess," said Dean with a sigh, "You're acting like a frightened Chihuahua!"

Jess mumbled under his breath, but he acknowledged that panicking would not help. He and Dean agree that from now on, it would be best to keep driving through the night, with them switching during the day to sleep and stopping only to refuel, relieve themselves, and get food and water.

"Unbelievable," snarled Trix as she slammed the phone down, "They lost them!"

"Who lost who?" asked Emily from the other room.

"The Blackwater mercenaries I hired," said Trix, "They were supposed to track down those boyfriends of Rory's, and they've lost track of them!"

"You hired soldiers of fortune from Blackwater Worldwide?!" said Richard, who marched into the room, "Why?!"

"Come now, Richard," said Trix, "You know as well as I do how heartbroken Rory is over this business. I know several people in the higher echelon of Blackwater Worldwide, and I asked them to find those boys, and bring them back."

"Mom," said Emily, "We know you care about Rory, but this is far over the line. Hiring mercenaries just because my granddaughter is having boy troubles?!"

"Don't get yourself in a snit, Emily," said Trix with a sigh, "I don't know if you are able to notice such things, but when I looked into Rory's eyes last week, I saw that something was missing. Her eyes, once possessed of a soft, gentle twinkle, were now overcast and lifeless with sorrow. And I will do anything, and I mean _anything_, to see my great-grandchild happy again."

* * *

Chapter 4

Luke rolled over in his bed, trying to sleep. Ever since Jess had left almost a month ago, he'd been going out of his mind with worry. Did all parents go through this when one of their children ran away? He could imagine. Finally, to his relief, his alarmclock rang. Slamming down on the snooze button, he took a shower, dressed, and went downstairs to open the diner. To his surprise, Rory was waiting out front.

"Rory," said Luke, opening the door, "what are you doing here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," said Rory, "Mom's still at home."

She followed Luke inside. He made pancakes and they sat down to talk.

"Do you miss him as much as I do?" asked Luke, sipping his orange juice.

"Almost as much as I miss Dean," said Rory, her voice barely over a whisper, "You know, he sent me a letter." She pulled it out of her pocket. It was addressed from Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"What happened, with you and Dean?" asked Luke, "I saw him storm out of the gym, and Jess was giving you a funny look."

"I acted like an idiot," said Rory, "I started falling for Jess, because we were so much more similar than Dean and I. I never should have treated Dean so badly, though. I realize now that HE was the one who really loved me, not Jess."

She started sniffing, as thought she was about to cry, so Luke hugged her.

"Look, Rory," said Luke, uncomfortable but refusing to show it, "Jess . . . probably cares for you as much as he can, but he has these problems."

"I - I just wish they were here," said Rory, burying her fast in Luke's burly chest, "so I could tell them how I feel." Luke's eyes narrowed at this, but he said nothing as he continued to hold Rory.

Dean parked the car on a desert cliff, overlooking the Great Salt Lake Desert. The leg of the trip that went through Utah hadn't been easy (their speed limits were ridiculously stringent), but it was almost over. They were so close to Nevada, Dean could almost see it.

Jess got out and said, "We're almost there, man."

"I know," said Dean, "but I don't know if I have a home waiting for me. I haven't seen my grandfather in so long."

Jess sighed and said, "I don't even know my dad. It'll be hard, I'm not saying it won't, but we have to do it."

"Do we really?" asked Dean, "We can still turn around, go back to Stars Hollow." But even as he said it, Dean knew that he couldn't. It would be too painful to go back to Rory only to find out that she no longer loved him.

"Hey," said Jess suddenly, "I just had a thought. Since we're not operating on a schedule or anything, how about we stop by Vegas on the way, check into Caesar's, and hit the craps tables?"

"We're both underage," said Dean. Jess responded by flashing a pair of fake IDs and grinning.

Dean shrugged and said, "Okay. Let's do it."

"11 o'clock high," said one of the security guards. His partner looked at the cameras and saw a possible case of card counting. He advised the others to check it out, then went back to his assigned duty.

Ever since the Blackwater mercs came, they'd been scouring the cameras for two stupid kids! This was completely undignified, but you can't argue with a court order, so they were stuck.

"Hey, Herb," said the other guard, "I got something, here." Herb went over to check the cameras.

"See that kid there, Jake?" said Herb, "He almost matches the description. He's at least as tall as the Forrester kid, but his hair color's wrong."

Jake shook his head and said, "He coulda dyed it. And see that shorter dude he's talkin' to? Fuck me dead if that beard isn't fake!"

Herb looked at the guys standing in the corner and said, "Hey, mercs, we got 'em."

"Dean, c'mon," said Jess, "We've only been here for 2 days. There're a few casinos we can still hit before we leave."

Dean shook his head and said, "I feel like we're being watched. Just a few hours ago I saw a guy who had a paw-print on his jacket sleeve, one that looked just like the one the guys who were following us had!"

"Paw-print?" asked Jess. Dean nodded. Jess thought that he had seen something like that before, but he couldn't remember where.

"Hey," yelled a voice from across the room, "You two!" Dean and Jess both started booking as soon as they heard the voice. A few seconds later, a bunch of armed security guards came after them.

"I told you we should have left, Jess," yelled Dean as they ran, "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Shut it, Dean," shouted Jess back, "and slow down a little, my legs aren't as long as yours!"

The two of them split up; Dean headed through the kitchen while Jess ran through the slot machines.

"Split up," said the head of the Blackwater soldiers, "and don't lose them again!"

Jess, being the more agile of the two, found ducking and weaving through the various casino patrons to be fairly easy. His pursuers were not so gifted, however, so he managed to gain a quick lead.

_God,_ he thought as he stopped to catch his breath, _What do these guys want with us?!_ He caught a view of several of them heading his way, so he crouched down to hide himself alongside of the machines. As soon as they were gone, he stood up and ran the other way. However, he ran directly into someone.

"Sorry," said Jess. He looked up and fell silent.

Dean was like a bull in a china shop, smashing through anything and anyone that got in his way as he ran.

_Jesus Christ,_ thought Dean as he tore through the kitchens, _Hurricanes leave smaller trails than I do. Idiot!_ He made a mental note to kick himself when he got out of this, then rushed toward the exit sign.

Exploding out into the streets, Dean was relieved to see Jess driving up. Without a second thought, he dove into the backseat as the car sped away.

"That was WAY too close," said Dean, "No more side-trips, okay, Jess?"

"You can say that again," said another voice from the front seat. Dean sat up in alarm, but was relieved when the speaker turned to face him. It was Luke.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Okay," said Luke, once they were miles away from Nevada and deep in the desert, "Anyone care to explain why we're here?" Neither Jess nor Dean had anything to say.

"All right," said Luke, "let's decided what's going to happen now. I say, we're all gonna drive to Carson City and catch a plane back to Stars Hollow."

"I can't go back, Luke," said Jess, "I have to find my father."

"Yeah, yeah, I read the damn letter," said Luke, marching over to his nephew, "But why? You've never met the man in your entire life, and now all of a sudden, you want to go all the way out to Venice Beach and start a relationship with that bastard?"

"He called me," said Jess defiantly, "He told me the whole story. And I'll admit, when I first heard it, I wanted to strangle him for everything he did to me and Mom. But aren't you the one who told me that everyone deserves a second chance? Isn't that the whole reason you let me come and live with you?!"

At this, Luke fell silent. He turned away, as though deep in thought, then finally looked at Jess and said, "We're all traveling together to Carson City. From there, I'll put you on a plane to Venice Beach."

"Thanks, Uncle Luke," said Jess. They shared a brief, perfunctory hug before climbing into the car.

"I'm not going back to Stars Hollow," said Dean. He made no move toward the car as he said it, prompting Luke to get back out.

"Why, Dean?" asked Luke, "Just because Rory broke up with you?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds," said Dean, turning away so Luke couldn't see the pain written on his face, "I love Rory. I love her BECAUSE we're different, not in spite of it. And if I go back to Stars Hollow with my tail between my legs, knowing that she's fallen for Jess, I don't think I can ever feel happy again."

"You are a colossal idiot, Forrester," shouted Luke, stomping over to Dean, "You say that you love her, but what you've been doing over the past 4 weeks has been killing her. She misses you so much, she hasn't even mentioned Jess! And even if you don't get her back, so what? You can't just spend the rest of your life rooted in the past. You might think that the pain will last forever, but odds are that it won't. If Rory really isn't the one for you, you'll find the one who is. But you have to go back and face the problem head-on, or you'll never really be a man. So what's it gonna be?"

"_Flight 56-49 to Venice Beach, California, now boarding._"

"Well," said Jess, "That's my flight. I'd better get goin'." He walked through the terminal and got in line. Luke and Dean stood by as they said their farewells.

"You're a pretty good traveling companion, Jess," said Dean, shaking his hand.

"But if anybody asks if we're friends," said Jess, "remember: we hate each other's guts." They both laughed and clapped each other on the shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Dean as Jess handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant. And then he was gone.

"So Dean," said Luke, "You sure you're making the right choice? It's not too late to change your mind." Both of them walked toward the intersection that would send them either to Eureka, Nevada or Stars Hollow, Connecticut.

"I'm sure, Luke," said Dean, "It wasn't an easy decision, but I've got to lie in the bed that I made."

"Whatever happens next," said Luke, "I've got a feeling that you'll turn out fine." He then started to the left, for Stars Hollow.

"Yeah," said Dean to himself, "I think so, too." And with that, he followed Luke to board the plane.

* * *

_**(A/N 3: I probably won't be writing many more GG fics, so I hope you all enjoyed this one. I prefer NOT to get flames, but if you absolutely must write one, then do so. Please Review.)**_

FINIS.


End file.
